


1. Rise of the Sith

by Foozinator



Series: What if Star Wars Prequels Were Good? [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Gen, Reboot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6251356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foozinator/pseuds/Foozinator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Belated Media's "What if Star Wars Episode I Was Good?" YouTube video (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VgICnbC2-_Y), including changes mentioned in the beginning of the Episode II video</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rise of the Sith

**Author's Note:**

> As this is a work in progress, I'm using [square brackets] to denote story details in flux or pieces of Star Wars lore that I should probably research more.

**Star Wars**

**Episode 1**

**The Rise of the Sith**

__

_It has been a thousand years since the Army of Light has prevailed over the power-hungry Sith. The formation of the Jedi Knights has led to peace and prosperity throughout the galaxy for all that time._

__

_Over the past year, though, system by system quietly suffers unexpected economic collapse._

__

_Meanwhile, the Galactic Minister to the Jedi Council sends a pair of Knights out on a routine checkup mission..._

 

Obi-Wan looked out of the window. He couldn't yet see the planet, but he could tell by the traffic patterns of the other ships that they were getting close. He watched the ships, barely little dots at this distance, each containing beings with their own lives, their own struggles. After the distraction, he forgot for a moment which planet they were approaching. _Tython? Carida?_ He’d been here before. Not only this planet, but this fugue. Missions he would consider Padawan training had become quite rare. These quiet outings were now the norm. He caught himself sighing and wondering if there would be any chance of excitement this time.

  
“Excitement...”, the word rung in his head in Yoda’s disappointed voice. Several other of Yoda’s phrases floated through, “At calm, at rest”, “Be mindful of the quick, the easy”, “Save you, it can”, “A Jedi craves not these things”...

  
Yoda’s meditation training wasn’t helping, this time. Obi-Wan realized he was struggling with frustration. And anxiety. Was this how the rest of his life was going to be? A series of travel destinations to diplomats to hear the same “Everything’s Fine™” over and over? Or worse, a series of complaints that had nothing to do with keeping the peace.

  
He listened to Qui Gon’s calm, regulated breathing. Yoda’s past words might not be any help, but his master might have an idea. That was when the thought came to him and he turned to Qui Gon to ask, “Do you ever wonder why we're here?”  
Qui Gon said nothing. He merely raised his eyebrows at his padawan and waited.

  
Obi-Wan gestured to the window. “We're in the Core. There’s local security to keep things from getting out of hand…”

  
“Mostly,” Qui Gon added.

  
“... and there’s the networks that cover absolutely everything.“

  
“At least everything entertaining.”

  
“What I mean is that everyone can see everything what’s worth seeing. There are no secrets here. No big ones, at least. Why does the Jedi Council need these ‘checkups’ here?”

  
“A show of presence, mostly. That, and the value of meeting contacts in person.”

  
Obi-Wan folded his arms and sighed. “Like a galactic sheriff. We're called ‘knights’, Master, but the galaxy hasn't had much use for knights for a long time.”

  
“You should be glad for this time of peace, Obi-Wan. Or are you saying you crave adventure? “

  
Obi-Wan opened his mouth to deny it, but thought better of offering anything to his master's obvious bait. The ship banked into reentry approach, and the planet finally came into view. “At least we have someplace beautiful to visit.”

  
“It is beautiful, but keep your mind on our task, young padawan.” Qui Gon paused before adding. “You could take it as a challenge to find something … out of place.”

  
“‘Something out of place’, on a core planet, Master? Is there anything that is in place?”

  
Qui Gon nodded. “There is great variety, to be sure. I meant you should look for something that should not belong. Even Alderaan has an underworld, Obi-Wan.”

  
_Alderaan, of course_. Obi-Wan considered his master’s challenge, watching the curvature of the horizon flatten out, the mountains rise overhead, and the capital city come into view as their ship landed in a corner of the Capitol Square reserved for diplomats.

  
As he walked down the boarding ramp with Qui Gon, he noticed a Bothan transport parked along the opposite side. The ship almost looked as if it had crashed, as the landing gear had squat down until the belly of the craft was on the ground. It was also huge, far larger than any handful of beings smaller than rancors would need for a diplomatic mission.

  
An immaculately dressed woman, followed by a couple assistants and a token bodyguard approached from the far side of the square. “Master Qui Gon Jin and Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, welcome to Alderaan. I am vice-councelor [Primm]. The Council of Five are on recess, but I am authorized to help you with anything you need.“

  
Obi Wan followed his master’s bow and listened to the same pleasantries he had heard so many times before exchanged, almost like a play on a stage, rehearsed over and over again. A compliment to the planet. A returned complement to the Jedis’ capabilities. A modest refrain. An offer to dinner after a short rest. A polite acceptance. They could just record holograms once and let the playback units have the same conversation on each planet.

  
Obi Wan numbly followed the routine through until they were in their guest quarters. He found a few loose items in the room; a stylus, a memory cube, and a small statue of some large ocean creature. He levitated them and brought them into a close circle. He rotated the circle, and then changed their directions individually, juggling them in more and more intricate patterns to hone his concentration.

  
His master’s voice was not entirely unexpected, and he was careful not to drop anything when Qui Gon asked, “There is already something out of place, my Padawan. Did you see it?”

  
Obi Wan nodded, “The Bothan transport. Could have it been for supplies or something?”

  
“I don’t think even a critical shortage of protocol droids would have required a landing in the Capital Square.”

  
“Could have been a food emergency… Someone with a huge craving...?”

  
“Like that [Swirl] in [Hakassi]?”

  
“Ugh, don’t remind me.” _Ok, so there are things worse than monotony_. Obi Wan returned the stylus, cube, and statue to their original places. “We should investigate why they're using such a big ship in the Capital Square.”

  
“You think it's out of place?”

  
“It could be nothing…”

  
“I have a bigger task for you.”

  
“They might be … what?”

  
“I'll look into the ship. You look into why all five Alderaanean Counselors are on recess at the same time.”

  
“Recess…?”

  
“Alderaan law is pretty specific about keeping at least two Counselors in [action] at all times.”

  
“Scheduled rotations…”

  
“It could be nothing…”

  
“Yes, Master.” Obi Wan paused a moment before adding, “But I am interested in the story behind that transport.”

* * *

Qui Gon stepped up to the rail of the balcony and surveyed the square.  This part of [Alderaan capital] city was much more organic.  The buildings ebbed and flowed in offset balconies and rounded corners.  Together with the myriad planters and green belts, the effect was of rolling hills or a confused, green sea.

A thin man with unkempt hair climbed the nearest stairway and looked at him.

Qui Gon turned to face the man. “[Gerga]?”

[Gerga] nodded.  “I like this part of town.  It’s not so … governmental.”  He glanced around, nervously.

“You mean compared to the Captial Square.” Qui Gon motioned to a nearby standing table and strolled casually over to lean on it.  “And the large transport squatting there.”

[Gerga] hopped to the table and whispered, “That’s the invasion fleet!”

Qui Gon watched the suppressed excitement bleed through the face across the table from him.  He wasn’t very practiced in reading [Gamorran] body language or even clothing styles, but his best guess was “seedy”.  He had been assured that [Gerga] was the local expert in planetary politics outside the media, but perhaps “political junkie” was a better description.  “I wouldn’t call a single transport a fleet.”

“But it’s not just the one ship, you see.  They all look the same.  One lands on the same side of that square for a while, then takes off late at night.  And then, another one that looks just like it lands in the same spot.  And they’re quiet, like a … a quiet [mynock].”

“Most people say the transport is big because [they’re carrying samples for the trade negotiations].”

“That’s just the cover story.  Name one other major trade negotiation that needed actual example units onsite.”

Qui Gon shrugged, “I haven’t been to many trade negotiations.”

“It’s the perfect time for it, too.  ALL of the Planetary Councelors are on ‘recess’.”  A pair of fingers on each hand bounced in the air to emphasize that last word.

“What could they be invading with, though?  Any kind of invasion-sized numbers would surely be noticed by everyone around the Capital Square.”

“No one has seen anything get on or off those ships, but they _have_ to be offloading something.  My guess…”

“Yes?”

“Battle droids.  They’re going underground, or something.”

Qui Gon smiled at [Gerga] as he stepped away from the table, “Thank you very much for your time.”

[Gerga] reached out for Qui Gon’s sleeve, but his arm wasn’t long enough.  “While you’re at it, see if you can find out what happened to the 5 Counselors.”

“We’re already checking in on them.”

“No one’s heard from any of them since they left the capital.”

Qui Gon was more than a little incredulous, “Between all the cabinets and lobbyists and assistants, certainly someone has been in contact…”

[Gerga] shook his head vigorously. “The lobbyists are upset and the staff are worried. Don't you watch the news?”

“I'm aware of Alderaannean law that requires at least two Councelors to be in session at any given time. But, [personal event 1] and [regional event 1] made Councelors [5] and Amidala postpone their recess, and now they’re all happening at once.”

"That's what they  _want_ you to think, that this was a mistake.  Having the Councelors away makes the government more vulnerable than they'd like to admit. Did you know that only the Councelors can declare war?  What if we're attacked?"

“There hasn’t been any battles near Alderaan since the Dark Wars.”

“That doesn’t make us immune, just complacent."

* * *

 

Obi Wan stood patiently by the door while the view screen showed a government logo. Finally a bored-looking assistant came into view. “I'm sorry, but the Councelor is unavailable at this time. If you'd like to make an appointment, Mr…?”

  
“Kenobi. It doesn't have to be a meeting with the Counselor herself. I'm just trying to figure out why all 5 of the Counselors are out of office at the same time.”

  
“She was on recess before any of these others left. She hasn't done anything wrong.”

  
Obi Wan took a deep breath. “I'm not trying to persecute the Counselor. I'm trying to determine if she's alright.”

  
The assistant’s head bobbed with sudden authority, “I can assure you, she's just fine. Now if you'll please excuse me, we're terribly busy, as always.” The screen unceremoniously returned to the government logo.

  
Obi Wan would have been frustrated at his lack of progress, but he was distracted by the sense of someone watching him. He turned to see a shadowy figure duck into a nearby alley. He quickly followed. The dark interloper turned to go around a large outdoor market. The padawan leapt to the nearest rooftop to head them off.

He watched the figure run along a back alley, clearly trying to stay out of everyone’s sight.  The figure paused in a shadow for a moment before ducking around the corner.

  
Kenobi dropped down to street level to get a better look. The only hiding place was a small vestibule leading to an abandoned warehouse. He stepped inside, straining his senses for a clue.

  
“Don't move”

  
Obi Wan raised his hands, “I'm not here to fight.”

  
“Then why are you chasing me?”

  
“I'm looking for someone.”

  
“Are you with the Trade Federation?”

  
“No” he very slowly turned. The figure was still in shadow, but he could see a blaster pointed his way.

  
“Who are you?”

  
Obi-Wan stared down the muzzle of the blaster. It was a standard issue Alderannean security gun. His instincts told him to trust the voice. “I am Obi-Wan Kenobi”

  
“One of the Jedi? You're the padawan.”

  
Obi-Wan nodded.

  
His captor regarded him for a moment, then the blaster disappeared and a young woman stepped out of the darkness. “I'm Councelor Amidala. Under chapter 27 of the Galactic Charter, I am commandeering you and your master for assistance in a planetary government matter. I need … what?“

  
“Ok, but…”

  
“But what? This is kinda urgent…!”

  
“... It’s chapter 37.”

  
Amidala stared into his eyes, trying to determine if he was joking or not. “I'm declaring a planetary state of emergency, and you're arguing over which is the correct chapter number?”

  
“It really is chapter 37.”

  
“There is a third party, I'm not sure who, but I suspect the Trade Federation.  Whomever they are, they're starting a coup over the Alderaan Council of 5.”

  
“Chapter 27 describes [trade negotiations]”

  
“I don't know what happened to [1] or [2], but I'm sure that [3] was [killed]”

  
“Chapter 37 provides planetary governments a method to commandeer Galactic resources, including Jedi Masters.”

  
“I need you to smuggle me off-planet… are you a master? I thought you were just a padawan.”

  
“...That's not the point.”

  
“Neither is the chapter number.”

**Author's Note:**

> I expect the other two acts to follow Belated Media's suggestions more closely. A number of things changed when switching home planets from Naboo to Alderaan, and I wanted to touch on how a core planet could fall between the cracks.
> 
> I am very much open to suggestions. Anyone with a better appreciation of Star Wars lore, for example, can come up with better species/names/etc for some of the references.


End file.
